


Pancakes?

by natural_by_design



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Here we go, M/M, Modern AU, One-Shot, alrighty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_by_design/pseuds/natural_by_design
Summary: There are some pancakes.





	Pancakes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey!  
> So...if anybody's found me from my first multi-chapter fic, "Knives and Frogs Galore", hi! Thanks for reading again! Tbh this is honestly the stupidest little thing, but have it anyway. I have another project in the works that I'm finally fairly secure in my plan for, and this was just a small, unrelated thing to post while I get the first chapter of that up and running.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

There was the soft, padding sound of footsteps behind him, then a pause.

“I’d been wondering where you went,” Keith said mildly, the words sounding like they were forced out around an impending yawn.

Lance smiled to himself, focusing on the stove in front of him. “Did I worry you?”

More footsteps, and then a familiar pair of arms slid around his waist. “Not really,” his boyfriend replied. “I figured you couldn’t have gone too far.”

Lance hummed, picking up a spatula to flip the current pancake he was cooking. “Well, nicely done, detective. You caught me.”

He heard a laugh, and a warm pair of lips were pressed between his shoulder blades. “What are you doing, anyway?” Keith asked.

Lance smiled again. “I thought you were a detective. Making you breakfast, obviously.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” came the instant reply.

“Sure I did,” he said easily. “Now, come stand next to me so I can see your face and not have to worry about burning the food.”

Keith obliged, stepping forward to lean against the counter next to the stove, facing him.

Lance turned his head, drinking the shorter man in. “There you are.” He was still tousled from sleep, his hair sticking up all over the place and wearing nothing more than boxers and one of Lance’s old t-shirts.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Keith muttered. “I came out here to eat, not to be harassed.”

Lance huffed in protest. “How am I harassing you? Aren’t I allowed to admire my man?”

Keith flushed which, even after dating him for a year and a half and knowing him for two years before that, Lance still found adorable. “What does it take for a man to get a pancake around here?”

Lance pretended to consider. “I might be willing to part with one for a kiss.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “You are the cheesiest man I know.”

Lance waggled his eyebrows at him. “That’s not a no.”

His small grin blossomed into a full smile, the one that made Lance’s breath catch every time he saw it. “Come here, then.”

Lance moved toward him eagerly. “Have I told you anytime in the last twenty-four hours how much I love you?”

Keith smirked, reaching up to pull him down. “I’m sure you have,” he murmured as their lips met. “But I’m always happy to hear it again.”

 

Keith’s pancake ended up slightly charred. 

He ate it anyway.


End file.
